


Cocktail

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, blowjob, the onjongkey is minor you have to squint but I promise, they're all together in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: ll take my usual babe, You know what I wantDon’t avoid my eyes,  Don't try to hideYou already know what I want, It’s only you





	Cocktail

           It took Jinki a moment to notice him coming in the front door. Jonghyun kicked off his shoes quietly, hung up his jacket and umbrella, and started to move through the apartment. For a moment he half expected Jinki to still be asleep from his nap, but he smiled softly when he saw him lying on the couch with his head back in the cushion, eyes closed as he tapped his foot to the gentle sway of the classical music playing from the record player next to the couch. His shirt was up a little, fingers scratching his stomach, and thighs spread as he leaned deep into the couch all comfortable. His boxers were tight around his thighs, bunched up a little way up from where they usually fell if he was standing, and his hair a mess from his nap he took after coming home from work. There was a mug on the table, probably hot chocolate, and the lights were dimmed giving the apartment a nice warm, soft glow. When Jinki’s eyes found him a sweet smile pulled at his lips, head moving to the left to fully look at him, “Hey you.”

           “Hey,” Jonghyun straddled him slowly, arms moving around his neck and lips pressing together in soft kisses. “I’ve missed you all day today.”

           “I missed you too,” Jinki’s eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his nose into Jonghyun’s neck. “I wish you didn’t take up the extra tutoring sessions.”

           “But we need the money,” As Jonghyun gently caressed his hair Jinki smiled, “Why are you so sweet and warm? You’re so comforting.”

           “It comes with being tired all the time.” Jinki grinned, hands moving to grip Jonghyun’s hips. “Do you want a stress reliever?”

           “Yeah,” Jonghyun dipped his head down to breathe in Jinki’s scent, so warm and familiar, muscles relaxing as he breathed in deep. “I’d like my usual.”

           Jinki chuckled deeply, “You’re going to make me sleepier.”

           “Mm, it just makes you all the more cuddly.” Slowly, he slipped from his lap, smiling sweetly when Jinki moved a pillow into his lap for him to take to put under his knees, remembering how the hard floors messes with his bad one. Jinki lifted up and laughed when Jonghyun roughly tugged his boxers from him, tossing them away and curling his fingers around his soft cock. He ran his nose up the length, eyelashes fluttering at the warmth and soft smell of his honey body wash. “I was thinking about this all day.”

           Jinki breathed through his nose, eyes fluttering as he fought to close his eyes, and softly asked, “Oh yeah?"

           “Sitting in biochem thinking of the weight on my tongue and the stretch of my lips,” He gave a gentle suck to the tip, eyed flicking up to meet Jinki’s. He was grinning as he continued. “The warmth when you cum down my throat. I’ve wanted it so badly.”

           “You should’ve been a good boy and paid attention.” When Jonghyun’s hand stopped and he frowned Jinki caressed his cheek with a sweet little smile. “I’m so flattered you were thinking of me like that.”

           Jinki was slowly hardening in his hand, the man’s breath increasing, chest rising roughly, and adams apple bobbing catching Jonghyun’s eyes when he looked up toward his face. Soon he slowly took him into his mouth, taking it slow, groaning as Jinki’s thick cock began to stretch his lips thin. He sucked on the tip as he pulled away, bobbing his head after and each motion caused him to go further. Jinki cursed a little under his breath before getting his attention, “Hey.. take it easy. Don’t take more than you can take.”

           Jonghyun pulled off his cock softly, licking his lips as he gazed up at him and pouting just a little. “I just want to make you feel good.”

           His thumb was soft on Jonghyun’s lower lip, wiping the spit glistening on it, “I know, but I also know you get very enthusiastic. You know me, I don’t need much to give you what you want Baby.”

           “You smell really good,” Jonghyun mumbled after pressing a kiss on the underside of Jinki’s cock. “I can’t get enough of it.”

           Jinki’s head hit back against the couch again when Jonghyun took him back into his mouth, finding a slow rhythm along with his hand so all of his cock was stimulated. Both of them were so caught up in their almost daily ritual that they didn’t hear the front door opening. It took Jonghyun’s hand curling around his balls, causing his eyes to open, for Jinki to see Kibum. A slow, bright smile formed on his lips seeing how affected the youngest man was even with the short time he had been watching. He held a finger to his lips to stop Kibum from saying anything for a moment before shifting to caress Jonghyun’s hair. “Baby, you’re so beautiful. So good to me. You’re so captivating, you have Kibum hard in his jeans already.”

           Jonghyun lifted his gaze, finding Kibum moving behind the couch to lean over the back, hands moving down Jinki’s chest. He had such a hot grin on his face as he kissed Jinki’s neck. His words were so quiet, just for Jinki to hear as he kissed his ear, “He has you close, doesn’t he? He’s so open, he wants your cock so much, Baby.”

           “Fuck,” Jinki hissed quietly. “Jonghyun, Baby, look at me. Like that, don’t avoid my gaze Baby. I’m so close.”

           But Jonghyun knew that, could feel it, knew Jinki so well. “Give him what he wants Baby.” Kibum smoothly commanded, fingers moving in his hair just the way he liked.. Soft and soothing.

           Jinki finished as deep as Jonghyun could take him with a soft grunt, back curved just a little. Kibum groaned, nuzzling his nose against Jinki’s neck, aroused and warm. Jonghyun slipped from his cock slowly, trying hard to keep as much of his cum down, smiling brightly when he swallowed completely. Jinki chuckled, all deep and breathy as he reached to wipe some from his bottom lip after Jonghyun had climbed back into his lap. “You missed some.”

           Soft kisses were given to Jinki and Kibum over his shoulder. After a few moments, Kibum quipped, “I knew I should have come home a few minutes earlier.”

           “Mm shut up,” Jinki’s eyes were already heavy, and both men smiled fondly. He pouted, “I’m tired again.”

           “How about you nap Baby, and we’ll get dinner ready?” Jonghyun quietly asked, already beginning to caress Jinki’s hair.

           “Yeah.. mm that sounds m’good.” After being cleaned up and his boxers found, he was made comfy on the couch, record restarted, and he was left to nap for about an hour until dinner was ready.


End file.
